the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Dauntless
Book One of Divergent (Series). Enjoy <3 I give credit to Veronica Roth for the ideas from her series, and I give credit to Erin Hunter for the ideas from her Warriors Series. I do not own them, and all credit is theirs. Prologue "Today is the Choosing Ceremony!" The Dauntless Leader, Snowstar yowled. "Get ready and line up by birth order." Sunpaw slipped in next to Lightpaw and Stormpaw. They were both shivering but ready. "Alright, I will call you one by one and you shall cut a nick on your paw and spill that blood on the stones of the faction you want." Snowstar shouted. "Forestpaw, you shall go first." The brown tom stepped forward, his eyes certain. He was from Candor, and Sunpaw was almost certain he was going to stay. His brother was purring and urging him on and stay in his faction. But Forestpaw stepped forward and sliced his paw over the Dauntless stones. Cries of outrage met him, but he confidentally limped over to the Dauntless faction. "Silverpaw!" Then one by one, cats filed over to Snowstar and made their decision. "Scarletpaw!" Sunpaw perked her ears as her friend scooted towards the stones. Her paw sliced neatly across her other paw, and she spilled it over Dauntless. Sunpaw purred. "Rosepaw!" A few more left until it was Sunpaw's turn to go. She waited anxiously, her choice already on her mind. She wanted to choose, but she was nervous. Rosepaw chose Abnegation, the faction she came from. The next tom, Stonepaw chose Erudite. Then Sunpaw's sister was called up. The golden she-cat watched as Tawnypaw stepped uncertainly over to the stones. Sunpaw willed her own. Stay in your faction! But her sister closed her eyes as she opened a nick in her paw and spilled it over Amity. Sunpaw gasped, and Tawnypaw looked back, her eyes sad and shadowed. Then she was gone. Lightpaw was called up next, and she chose Candor. Then was Sunpaw's turn. She stepped forward, her eyes on the five factions. Then she looked down, and sliced her paw neatly over her paw and dropped the scarlet beads fall into the Dauntless stones. Sunpaw walked steadily to the faction, her eyes on her mother and father. They were purring and she purred back to them, but she couldn't forget how Tawnypaw had transfered. "Stormpaw!" The tom came forward. He was from Abnegation, and he was pretty selfless. Sunpaw expected him to stay there. It was to her surprise that he chose Dauntless. Soon, it was over. Sunpaw glanced over at Forestpaw, seeing that he was looking cold and determined. Stormpaw shivered and glanced back over his shoulder to look back at Abnegation. Sunpaw marched off with her faction, feeling satisfied that she was still in the faction she was born in. She had seen her mother and father be brave, and she wanted to be that too. "Run!" Snowstar yowled. "If you don't jump over the chasm and reach the other side before I get there, then you're automatically factionless!" Panic flared through Sunpaw as she started to run, her paws skimming over the hard ground. She saw that Snowstar was giving them a head start, but the leader was much stronger and faster. Pushing hard, Sunpaw leaped over the wide, open hole, feeling the ground as she stumbled onto the other side. "First jumper!" She was greeted with. Panting hard, Sunpaw looked back to see that the others were jumping. Another screamed as she leaped short and hurtled into the chasm. Sunpaw screwed her eyes shut, knowing that there would be a few that wouldn't make the first part of the initiation. One tom screeched as he halted, Snowstar had pushed him over, causing him to stumble and stop. The moment she leaped over the edge, he would be factionless. Sunpaw willed him on, but he sank down and started to cry. Sobbing, he sat there as Snowstar cleared the gap easily. "That's all?" She mewed scornfully. "Only twenty of you made it across?" That seemed like a lot to Sunpaw. Chapter One "Now remember, only ten of you will become Dauntless initiates. The other ten shall become factionless. You will go through five stages and then we'll test how well you are. So in all, you have six stages. "The Dauntless work to feed the whole colony, and we work to protect the colony from danger. Amity helps with the hunting, but it is our responsibility too. In the first stage, you are prepared to learn how to fight, and will match against one another each day. Claws unshealthed, but no killing. If you manage to kill someone, you're automatically factionless, regardless your skill or ranking." Snowstar's menacing eyes scanned the cats next to her. "Am I understood." "Yes!" Sunpaw lifted her head, certain that she could do this. Her sister had always tussled with her as they practiced for the fighting stage. But now... Tawnypaw wasn't here to do this with Sunpaw. "You'll head to your quarters, and I expect you to keep your nest tidy. No exceptions will be made, and no pranking is allowed." Forestpaw raised his tail. "Isn't Dauntless about protecting yourself properly? If you can't defend yourself against a prank, then how can we become Dauntless?" That jerk. He probably wanted to ruin all our nests for fun. "Pulling a prank on someone is cowardice. If you cannot fight them one on one, and you decide to just ruin their nest for fun because you can't tell them that you hate them, then you are a coward." Snowstar glared at him, and Forestpaw took a step back, gulping. Sunpaw smirked and focused on Snowstar. "You have until sunhigh to sort out your nest and get back here in time. If you are late, you are automatically dropped out." So many crazy expectations. Sunpaw trotted towards the den, alongside Stormpaw. The tom purred. "We can train together now, can't we?" Sunpaw glanced over at him. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm Sunpaw, I was born in Dauntless." Stormpaw laughed. "Figured, no wonder you look all tough and ready for this training. I'm Stormpaw, from Abnegation." His eyes twinkled. "Abnegation huh? Are you so selfless that you'll give up?" Stormpaw laughed. "Never! Though I think my mother made me'' ''too selfless." Sunpaw rolled her eyes and stared at him. "Is that even possible?" "Maybe." They purred and kept going. Sunpaw noticed that Forestpaw was giving her funny looks. She stuck out her tongue at him and continued to joke around with Stormpaw. They reached the stone den in no time, and Stormpaw barged in and grabbed two balls of moss. "Make way!" He shouted. "King and Queen coming through!" The surprised and irritated cats parted away, and Stormpaw smirked. "Come on, Sunpaw! Let's get good spots." Sunpaw trotted after him, snorting as he strode majestically behind him. She felt the urge to knock him over, but didn't want to be considered a coward. "How's this spot?" Forestpaw was standing in front of her, his crooked smirk appealing. "What do you want?" Sunpaw snorted as she shoved past him. He pretended to look hurt. "Don't say you don't want me." He feigned sadness. "You'll break my heart!" Sunpaw snickered and laughed at him. "As if you had one." Stormpaw smacked her on my back as Sunpaw made her way to his side. "Nice one." He laughed, glancing back at the stunned Forestpaw. "You'll see what I am." Forestpaw called to me. "I'll show you how amazing I can be!" "If you can." Stormpaw was already spreading out his moss, and he nudged me, "We need to get there in time after this too. Let's hurry." "As if a pair like you can get anything done quickly!" Forestpaw called out. Sunpaw rolled her eyes and joined Stormpaw as her paws worked quickly to smooth out the ball of moss. "Let's see you do things faster." Sunpaw challenged. Scarletpaw snorted, her eyes sparkling. "Forestpaw can't do anything, mind you." He huffed in an attractive sort of way, and Sunpaw laughed. Scarletpaw was hanging out with Lightningpaw, her eyes bright and happy. It was obvious that she was leaning towards Lightningpaw, who was snickering softly to himself. "Poor Forestpaw, I better join him and help him." Scarletpaw pouted, "What about me?" She mewed airily. "Do whatever you want." Lightningpaw laughed. "Your boyfriend or your best friend." She turned as red as her fur color, and she gave me an apologetic look. "Fine." She huffed. "I'll join you." Sunpaw sighed and snarled at Scarletpaw in a playful way. "Have it your way, Scarletpaw." They all laughed and raced outside, one chasing another as they headed towards the training area. Snowstar was glaring at the laughing bunch. "What are you, chattering squirrels? No fearless warrior spends their day laughing and talking. Focus!" The group stood in attention as the others trailed behind them. Forestpaw jabbed at Scarletpaw, but the red she-cat smacked him back. "Forestpaw!" He froze. Sunpaw surpressed a snicker, but she couldn't help but double over. "Sunpaw!" She sucked in her breath and straightened slowly. "Yes?" "Perhaps you and Forestpaw would like to be the first match." There was no backing out of this. Sunpaw stepped forward and Forestpaw smirked. "I'm so getting you, Sunpaw." "Try Candor tom." He bristled at that and lunged at her. Sunpaw rolled away and kicked him hard in the belly. "Use those claws, fools!" Snowstar hollered at them. Forestpaw lashed out with a paw, and caught Sunpaw in the shoulder. She gasped as red hot blood burst out of the wound, squirting Forestpaw in the face. He spluttered and nearby tumbled backwards, "This is gross!" Snowstar rolled her eyes. "You wimpy scum. Blood is nothing. Now fight!" Sunpaw gritted her teeth against the pain and struck Forestpaw back. The brown tom stumbled, his paw catching on a stone. As he crashed down with a wail of pain, Sunpaw got a good stab in with her claws. He groaned and didn't get back up. "Looks like Sunpaw won the first round!" Sunpaw sighed in relief and staggered back to Stormpaw, her shoulder stinging. "You look exhausted." He snorted. "Was Forestpaw that hard?" She glared at him. "It's harder than you think." "Stormpaw!" Snowstar had saw him snickering. "Why don't you fight against Lightningpaw to show us the proper way to win?" Sunpaw snickered and shoved him forward. "Yes, teach me." He wrinkled his muzzle and circled the golden tom, as if weighing out his opponent. Forestpaw was being treated on the side, and Sunpaw felt a twinge of regret. She shouldn't have stabbed down so hard. "So great now aren't you?" Leopardpaw laughed. "You're so great at treating friends, Goldengirl." Sunpaw bared her teeth. "Next time I'll go against you, and you can feel how it's like to be against me." Leopardpaw's friend laughed. "Thinking so high of yourself are you? You should be glad this isn't Abnegation, they would be on you in an instant." "Oh, wouldn't they?" Sunpaw rolled her eyes. "As if you would know." Redpaw smirked. "You think you're so great, but against four of us right now, you're nothing." Scarletpaw joined me. "She's not nothing with a few more friends." "Friends that she beats up with no mercy." Pumapaw laughed. "She's such a great friend." The she-cat snorted and lashed her tail. Sunpaw rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you're all great too." She mewed sarcastically. "Too bad you can't do anything to hurt me." "Oh, in training we can." Chapter Two "Stormpaw wins!" Snowstar declared as Lightningpaw lay limp on the ground. Scarletpaw covered her mouth with her tail, astonished at the sight she sees. "What happened?" Stormpaw winced. "We literally tore each other apart on the battlefield." He limped away to the medicine center. "It hurts." He groaned. Lightningpaw had to be dragged off, and Scarletpaw hurried to his side. "Oh, I hope he's alright." Sunpaw's worried eyes followed Stormpaw, and then flicked to Forestpaw. Category:Divergent (Series) Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions